De Aged
by adodcefa
Summary: An explosion in a science Fair turns Luke into a baby and Sarah Jane 30 years younger,How will Sarah handle life being in her20, a mother to an baby, and fighting aliens? How will Haresh and Gita Rani’s parents in the2S.J.A react to aliens doctor is back
1. Chapter 1

Deaged

Summery: An explosion in a science convention turns like into a baby and Sarah Jane 30 years younger. How will Sarah handle life being in her20s again, a mother to an infant, and fighting aliens? How will Haresh and Gita (Rani's parents in the2S.J.A) react to aliens and finding out that their daughter knows about them? The Doctor returns and so have the Bane.

Chapter one:

Sarah Jane woke up in a hospital bed with lump on her head; her entire body hurt, but it hadn't been the pain that had woken her. Sarah Jane had a strange feeling that was not right, something was wrong, and- what was she doing in a hospital? Hearing soft breathing she turns Sarah Jane head to find Clyde's mom asleep in a chair. Getting up she walked the short distance to the bathroom ignoring how cold the tile floor was. Sarah Scream when she saw herself in the mirror; no, it couldn't be: could it? Sarah Jane pinch herself trying to wake up. how could it be, Sarah thought, that few hours ago she was in her mid-fiftys and now she looked to be back in her early twenty's?


	2. Chapter 2

De-aged

Chapter two:

Martha Jones had just gotten the test results that she had ordered when her beeper went off. Martha was tired; she hadn't slept in the last 15 hours and her last meal had been lunch the day before. She went to the hospital's nursery showing her UNIT ID to the guard standing next to a sleeping baby. The baby looked to be a healthy baby boy except, Martha knew, that the baby was a fourteen year old boy name Luke John Smith. Martha had met the boy few times before; the first time had been after defeating Devros and the Dalecks and returned the planets back to their place in the Universe. Yesterday had been the last time that Martha had seen Luke as a teenager just minutes before the explosion in the science convention ever since she had watched a the boy de-aged becoming younger and younger. At the moment Luke is a 16 month old and if something wasn't done soon Luke might keep on de-aging until he became nothing. *_it's like reveres progiria* _Martha thought to herself.

"No one is allowed near this baby unless they have a UNIT or Torchwood ID. Understood"

"Yes ma'am" the guard answers.

"Any nurse or doctor comes here and tells you that I've sent them call me to get it cleared, got that?"

"Yes ma'am"

Martha wished that the Doctor was here. she had called and told him what had happened starting with the explosion in the Science Fair. Martha has told the Doctor what was happening to Sarah Jane and her son. Martha thought that the Doctor would've come right the way like he did few months ago with the Sontarans, but she had been wrong because she had called him hours ago and he hadn't come. Martha went to Sarah Jane's room again showing her UNIT ID to the two guards standing by the door. She knocked on the door getting the attention of the two women.

"Hello Martha," Sarah Jane greeted her with a smile. Sarah Jane, like her son, had been de-aging ever since the explosion in the Science fair. Ever since waking up Sarah Jane Smith had been asking for her son. The first time Martha had lied and had told Sarah that Luke was asleep in one of the hospitals many waiting rooms.

"Hello Sarah Jane, Mrs. Langer"

"Good evening Dr. Jones," answered Clyde's mom.

"I need to come clean," Martha began "Sarah Jane I've lied to you. Luke is not asleep in a waiting room. He's not in a waiting room at all." Martha sat on the bed and looked into Sarah Jane's eyes.

"Where's Luke? Martha Jones, where is my son?" Sarah Jane asked, her voice rising a bit.

"I think that you have already notice that you look younger (Sarah nodded). Well the same thing has happened to Luke. Sarah Jane at the rate that Luke is de-aging he will be a new born in less than an hour."

Sarah Jane stayed quit for a few seconds going over what Martha had said.

"How fast is he de-aging?"

"A year and a half each hour"

"And why didn't you tell me this before Martha" said Sarah Jane

"I didn't know how to tell you. I have called the Doctor, Sarah Jane; I've told him everything that has happened to you and your son. Maybe the Doctor will be able to helps stop the de-aging before it's too late."

"I won't lie to you Sarah Jane. I don't know if Luke will stop de-aging when he reaches new born or if he will keep on de-aging until he's nothing. Let's just hope that the Doctor gets here before then"

Almost an hour later:

Luke Smith had become a new born baby and Sarah Jane had started complaining of the pain in her body and here was Martha Jones lying in the couch of her ex-fiancée's office wondering why the Doctor hadn't com. What should she do if Sarah Jane and her son keep de-aging? Will Sarah Jane also turn in to a baby, and what about Luke what will happen to him? UNIT and Torchwood (well Jack's team) were working together to find a way to save both mother and son. It was while she was thinking of this that she started hearing the wrooo wrooo of the TARDIS. Martha ran out of the office down a corridor just in time to see the TARDIS materialize in the middle of the hospital.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ok that is all for today, I gotta hit the sack


	3. Chapter 3

**De-aged**

Summary: Sarah Jane might be dying cans the Doctor save her

A/N: it might get confusing with the Doctor and the medical doctors so this is what I'm going to do for this chapter: when I'm talking about our favorite Doctor it will show like this _**Doctor **_and as for regular doctors it will have parenthesis DR

Chapter three:

"You made it!" Martha Jones nearly shouted rushing to hug the _**Doctor**_ the second that stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Martha Jones it's so good to see you!" the _**Doctor**_ said giving her a bone crushing bear hug.

"You made it! Ha-ha! You finally got here. I was getting worried that you wouldn't come."

People were looking at them: doctors (DR), nurses, visitors, and even some of the patients but Martha didn't care. The _**Doctor**_ had arrived and hopefully he would help find a way to stop the de-aging of Sarah and Luke.

"Why, you just called me a minute ago." He said walking beside the young doctor(DR)

"_**Doctor**_ I called you hours ago" Martha told him a she led him to the hospital nursery. On their way to the nursery Martha gave the _**Doctor**_ the test results and X-rays of Luke and Sarah Jane telling him everything that had hapend.

"I think that someone recreated the Lazarus machine?" the _**Doctor**_ asked looking closely at the X-rays of baby Luke.

"No. Not the Lazarus. It was another kind of machine. It looked kind of alien-ish. The man that created it called it the Pacifier (you know that nipple shaped object that babies suck)." Martha answered

"Impossible"

"_**Doctor**_"

"Huh what were you saying Martha"

"We're here" Martha said as she opened the door of the Nursery.

She took him to the back of the room where a soldier stood beside a sleeping baby the soldier saluted when she showed him her UNIT I.D

"_**Doctor,**_ this is privet Damian Diaz" the soldier saluted again "and this is Sarah Jane's son, Luke smith"

"Well hello there" the _**Doctor **_said tickling the baby's chin. The _**Doctor **_took his sonic screw driver and scans the baby who had just woken up. There was a confuse look on the doctor's face as he read through the results of the scan. He scanned the baby a second time and a third and the results came out the same

"Impossible," Martha heard him say

"What's impossible?" she asked but the _**Doctor**_ didn't answer her.

"You don't have to worry about him, Martha, the de-aging has stopped a soon as he hit new born."

"What about …." Martha was about asked when the code BLUE began to ring.

*CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ROOM 268. CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ROOM 268*

"OH NO" Martha whispered before running down the hall towards room 268 with the Doctor running behind her.

* CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ROOM 268. CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ROOM 268*

"What's CODE BLUE?" the _**Doctor**_ asked

"It's the code we have that calls every available _**Doctor**_ to help when someone is dying. …… Sarah Jane is in room 268"

They found many doctors (dr). Outside of Sarah Jane's room and few feet away from them were the Chandra's with Clyde and his mother.

"Excuse us, I'm her doctor" Martha said and some doctors (dr) stepped aside the let them through.

The machines monitors were going crazy; the red line that monitor Sarah Jane's heart beat would beep very fast before going flat line for a second before starting to beep fast once more, her breathing was fast(like that vampire girls in I'm Legend).

"What is that?" asked one of the doctors (DR) in the room when he saw the _**Doctor**_ pointing the sonic screw driver at Sarah Jane but the _**Doctor**_ didn't answered him.

"Right, Martha this is what we need to do; first we stop her heart so we can try to bring her breathing back to normal." The _**Doctor**_ said unplugging the few machines that were in the room, except the heart monitor.

"what the hell do you think that you are doing." Shouted a senior doctor(DR) pushing the _**Doctor**_ away from Sarah Jane and reconnecting the machines.

"I'm trying to save her!"

"And so are we"

"How can you do that if you have no idea of what happened to her or what's wrong with her. Look at her, her breathing is too fast and shallow; she's not getting enough oxygen. I need to stop her heart so I could safely remove the liquid in her lungs" the _**Doctor**_ told them pushing the man aside and re-disconnecting the machines.

"Doctor (DR) Roberts" Martha said "I know this man. I trust him with my life and the lives of everyone in this hospital. If the _**Doctor**_ says that her heart needs to be stopped to save her life then it must be done."

"Martha, I need you to lift her back just a bit…that's it. You, what's your name… Tom Milligan… well then Tom Milligan I need you to fold some towels and place them under her. O.K. Martha, I need you to place a hand under her neck and the other on her forehead… like that…what I want you to do is to tilt her head back a bit, a little bit more… o.k. hold her head in that position until I tell you. You" the _**Doctor**_ was barking order to every doctor (DR) in the room "have that defibrillator on its lowest setting and ready if we need it. Tom Milligan, please get me a hot wet towel with the water squeeze out." The _**Doctor**_ held Sarah Jane's wrist trying to feel her pulse "I'm sorry Sarah Jane but this"

He hit her chest as hard as he could, the red line that that monitor her heart went flat line.

"I need two men to hold her down…thank you… place the wet towel on her chest"

Sarah Jane was held down as she began trashing and making a strange sound. The _**Doctor**_ turned on the suctioning mashing and pointed at it and began suctioning the black phlegm like liquid that was coming out of Sarah Jane's lungs.

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the doctors (DR).

"You can let go of her" the _**Doctor**_ said after a while to Martha and the two other doctors (DR)

He removes the wet towel from her chest and the ones under her. Martha watched as the _**Doctor**_ hit Sarah Jane in the chest once again and the red line that had gone flat line few minutes ago began to beep.

"How did you know what was wrong with her?" Tom asked

"I'm the _**Doctor**_, I'm smart, I'm clever, and I saw her do me a favore; shut up and let me hear what she is trying to say."

The _**Doctor**_ leaned closer as did Martha.

"I'm here Sarah, what the matter?" His voice was soft and gentle that Martha had to wonder whether he was the _**Doctor**_ or not.

"Hurts" they could barely hear Sarah Jane say

"Sarah, what hurts?" Martha asked her

"Everything"

"Don't worry my Sarah Jane; I'll get you something for the pain. O.K." the _**Doctor**_ said giving Sarah Jane a kiss on the forehead and left the room taking with him the collection bottle that contains the black phlegm like fluid. The _**Doctor**_ returned few minutes later with two small bottles and a syringe.

"Sarah, look at me Sarah. I'm going to inject you with this," he showed her the bottles "this one will help you with the pain and later this one which will help you sleep."

___________________________

He was in the cafeteria eating a banana when Martha sat in front of him with a tray of food.

"Could I ask you a question, _**Doctor**_?" Martha asked handing him a plate of spaghetti. He nodded. "Why, when we were with Luke you kept on saying, impossible? what's imposible about him?"

"when Sarah Jane was tarveling with me she got captured by this aliens called the Bane." he said " When UNIT and I finaly found her the Bane were already gone, but they left her to die. We were able to save her but she had alread lost the baby."

"I hadn't know that she had been pregnant"

"Niether did I at that time. They hurt her, Martha, they hurt My Sarah Jane."

"**_Doctor_** was the baby..... yours"

he nodded, "yeah. One thing that Sarah wanted was to have children, but the Bane ruin that for her leaving her steril"

"what's this had to do with Luke, if his adopted"

"Martha, when I scand him I found that Luke…Luke is biologicly Sarah's son."

-----------------------------------------

o.k that is for know my children. Eeeeeeeeeeek I'm so excited that I have finished this chapter. sooooooooooooo what do you think, write to me


End file.
